After Twenty Years
by Violent Indigo
Summary: Based on the play, After Twenty Years, by O. Henry....CrabbeGoylenot slash, just a simple story about meeting friends after a long timeFINISHED!
1. Introduction

I did not write the play "After Twenty Years", it was written by a guy named O. Henry, I am just simply "borrowing" it.   
Neither do I own any character of Harry Potter, sadly. This is my first attempt at a play type thing so here goes...  
  
  
  
  
-Characters:   
*Narrator   
*Goyle, a well dressed man   
*Minister of Magic   
*Young Goyle, Goyle, twenty years before the time in which this play is set   
*Young Crabbe, Young Goyle's best friend   
*Wizard   
  
  
-Introduction:  
Two friends grow up together at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are almost like brothers. When they both graduate in their seventh year, one leaves town, only to return twenty years later, and the the other stays behind. Which friend has changed the most -- the one who left, or the one who stayed behind? 


	2. Scene One

*SCENE ONE*  
  
  
  
  
NARRATOR: The United Kingdon Minister of Magic walks up an avenue in Diagon Alley. The time is almost ten o'clock at night, and chilly gusts of wind with a taste of rain in them blow. The MoM slows in front of a dark doorway. A man named Goyle stands in the shadows there.  
  
Goyle: It's alright. I'm just waiting for a friend.  
  
MoM: Er...?  
  
Goyle: It was an appointment made twenty years ago. Sounds a litle weird to you, doesn't it? Let me explain. About that long ago there used to be a shop or something where this book store stands. The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
MoM: Until five years ago...it was sold.  
  
Narrator: The man in the doorway strikes a match and lights a cigar. The light shows a pale, sqaure-jawed face, and chubby cheeks. He wears a green scarf with a silver pin in it.   
  
Goyle: Twenty years ago tonight, I hung out here at the Leaky Cauldron with Vincent Crabbe, the best ol' chap in the world. He and I were raised right here in London and grew up at Hogwarts, just like two brothers, together. We were both 18 and had just graduated from Hogwarts.... 


	3. Scene Two

*SCENE TWO*  
  
  
  
Narrator: Twenty years previously, young Goyle and Crabbe talk at The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Young Goyle: Are you sure that you don't want to head somewhere? I'm tellin ya we could be rich, soon!  
  
Young Crabbe: I guess I'll stay right here in London, Goyle. To me, this is the only place on earth...  
  
Young Goyle: Blimey, I'll miss you.  
  
Young Crabbe: I'll miss ya too.  
  
Young Goyle: Say, why don't we meet each other somewhere in the future?  
  
Young Crabbe: What do ya mean?  
  
Young Goyle: Let's meet up again, years from now, when we have our destinies worked out and our fortunes made. What do you say...about twenty years?  
  
Young Crabbe: I get ya, a reunion?  
  
Young Goyle: Yep.  
  
Young Crabbe: No matter who we are, or what we're doing, or how far we have to come, twenty years from now, we're gonna meet here, right at The Leaky Cauldron?  
  
Young Goyle: Yup.  
  
Young Crabbe: It's a deal then. See ya then, pal! 


	4. Scene Three

*SCENE THREE*  
  
  
  
Ministry of Magic: Sounds pretty interesting...seems like a long time between meets, though. Haven't you heard from your friend at all since you left?  
  
Goyle: Well, yea. We wrote letters...then we lost track of each other. But I know Crabbe would meet me here, if he's still alive, that is. He was the truest, staunchest chap there ever lived! He'd never forget! I came a thousand miles or so to stand in this door, and its worth it if my ol' partner shows up!  
  
Narrator: Goyle takes a sterling silver watch from his pocket.  
  
Goyle: It's three minutes to ten...it was exactly ten o'clock when we parted right here at this door...  
  
MoM: Did pretty well in Germany, did you?  
  
Goyle: You bet! I hope Crabbe has done half as well. He was kind of a plodder, that fellow. I had to compete with some of the sharpest wits goin' to get my fortune, including an ol' classmate, Draco Malfoy.  
  
MoM: I'll be on my way...hope your friend comes around all right. Are ya gonna give him till...ten o'clock, then head out?  
  
Goyle: No! I'll wait till at least ten-thirty -- maybe longer! So long!  
  
MoM: Good night, sir! 


	5. Scene Four

*SCENE FOUR*  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: A fine, cold drizzle begins to fall. Goyle waits, smoking his cigar. After twenty minutes, a tall male wizard in dark robes, with a black cloak, crosses the street.  
  
Wizard: Is that you, Goyle?  
  
Goyle: Is it really you, Crabbe?  
  
Wizard: Bless my heart! It's Goyle, sure as fate. I was certain I'd find you here if you were still alive! Well, well, well....The Lucky Cauldron is gone, Goyle. I wish it had lasted so we could have had a drink together there. How's Europe treated you, old man?  
  
Goyle: Bully! It's given me everything I've wanted! You've changed lots, Crabbe..I never though you were so tall...or that skinny!  
  
Wizard: Oh, I lost some weight after I got this job in the city...and you know when you loose weight, you gain some inches.  
  
Goyle: Are you doing well here in London, Crabbe?  
  
Wizard: *shrugs* Okay...I guess. Come ON, Goyle. Let's go to this new place I know of, and have a good long talk about old times.  
  
Narrator: The two wizards walk up the street, arm in arm. Goyle, his ego enlarged by success, tells his companion all about his newfound careers. The other wizard listens with interest. Soon they pass the brightly lit Gringotts bank. In the glare of the light, the two take a good look at each other.  
  
Goyle: HOLD ON! You're not CRABBE! Twenty years is a LONG time, but it's not long enough time to change someone's eyes from brown to blue!  
  
Wizard: It can be a long enough time to turn a good wizard into a bad one. You've been under arrest by the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic for the past ten minutes, "Smooth Goyle". The Germany Ministry of Magic thought you might be heading our way. They sent us an owl saying they wanted a little chat with you.  
  
Goyle: *sighs* I'll come quietly. But how did you know where to find me?  
  
Wizard: Here's a note I was asked to hand to you. You can read it before I take you to the UK MoM office. It's from the Minister of Magic.  
  
*Bob takes note and reads it*  
  
Voice in Goyle's Head (A/N: Who knows who that could be?, lol):   
Dear Goyle,  
I was at the given place on time. When you struck the match to light your cigar, I recognized your face from a "WANTED" poster sent from Germany and Austria. Somehow, I couldn't arrest you myself, so I went around and got one of the new school governers, Blaise Zabini, who was in plain clothes, to do the job.  
Signed, the Ministry of Magic - United Kingdom  
-Crabbe 


End file.
